


you shouldn’t have done that

by stuckonylove



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot, Punishment, Stucky - Freeform, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckonylove/pseuds/stuckonylove
Summary: Steve thought it would be a good idea to sneak out in the middle of the night for a S.H.I.E.L.D. mission behind Bucky’s back.Bucky thinks otherwise.





	you shouldn’t have done that

**Author's Note:**

> if you like this, follow me on tumblr :))  
> @king-stony

"I just don't understand why you would do something so goddamn idiotic, Steve!" Bucky screamed, his voice projecting so loud Steve was sure it would wake the whole complex. "Sneaking out in the deadass middle of the night, telling no one where you were going," The sergeant's anger was practically fuming right off of him into the air.

"B-Buck I'm- I'm so-so sorry! Okay I-I've told you a million times alre-"

"I don't give a damn if you say you're sorry." Bucky was inching closer to Steve, and when he got like this, the super soldier didn't know whether to pay attention to the way the bulge inside his jeans would grow every time or to pay attention to the fact that Bucky could snap Steve's neck if he wanted to.

It didn't matter how strong Captain America was. When Bucky Barnes got ahold of him, he was putty. Bucky had the ability to turn him from badass super soldier to that little wimp from Brooklyn with the snap of his fingers, and even though Steve hadn't the slightest idea of how he did it, he never detested. He knew this was coming before he even fully decided to leave the night before. Fury had called around two in the morning, needing Steve urgently and alone to clean up some leftover Hydra shit that no one else was supposed to know about.

"Is there a reason you didn't tell me?" Bucky questioned, looking very hurt but also very steady with his accusing tone. Steve really didn't want to tell him that it was Hydra, and he had good reason not to. The best thing to do was wait until Bucky came down from his anger high, and then explain why he went alone. But for now, his lips were sealed.

"I was told it was a secret mission," Steve began, trying to keep his voice from shaking. "and Fury needed me, and me alone. We did what needed to be done, and now I'm home. Can we please just drop it?" Instantly, by the look in the pair of blue eyes in front of him, he knew Bucky was far from dropping it. He felt Bucky's metal arm meet his chest hard as he was thrust against the wall. He had scrunched his eyes shut upon the initial contact, but upon opening them, he saw Bucky's face just millimeters from his. His breath hitched.

"I don't give a fuck what Fury says, from now on, you tell me." Bucky's words stung Steve's ears. He had made his best friend worry about him, and that wasn't okay. Ever since they got each other back, they had both been much more careful about making sure they knew practically every move the other made. Some would describe it as unhealthy or controlling, but it was the only way they stayed sane when apart. The pit of Steve's stomach was turning flips, halfway because he felt guilty for not keeping his promise, and halfway because Bucky was so close, and goddamn he was hot. Then the sergeant did something that always made Steve go wild. With the blink of an eye, he changed his demeanor. His screwed features unraveled themselves, his face smoothening out so nicely it looked like sculpting clay. He looked to Steve with the softest face possibly, biting the inside of his lip a bit.

"You know what I have to do now, right?"

Steve quietly whined, knowing exactly what Bucky was on the brink of saying.

"I have to punish you, doll." The brunette was now rubbing his lover's left arm with his flesh hand, using the fakest nice voice known to mankind. "I guess you'll just have to let me have my way with you, huh?" Steve would never admit it out loud, even though surely Bucky knew by now, how much that fake voice turned him on. The voice, the gestures, the dominance, everything. He was more than okay with letting the other man take over.

"Our bed. Now. Wait for me there."

Steve wasted no time scrambling from Bucky's touch as he made his way upstairs as quickly as he could. Bucky smirked wickedly seeing how eager Steve was and strode off towards the stairs. Upon entering the bedroom, he saw the blonde sitting on the bed, shirt and pants already thrown across the room. He was undressing himself already, just as he knew to do. He always got ready for Bucky when this happened. It made it easier on himself, not to mention saved clothing from being ruined because any still left on when his lover came into the room would undoubtedly be ripped off and thrown to the side. He slid his underwear off just as he looked up to see Bucky, a pink flush engulfing his whole body.

"Yea you won't be needin' those, Stevie," Bucky remarked, the smirk still plastered to his face. He began to remove his own clothing, throwing everything on top of the pile Steve had already started. Steve pushed himself as far back onto the bed as he could go, and he took in how beautiful Bucky's body was. He didn't even notice that he had subconsciously moved his hand down to his cock and had started slowly jerking himself off until he felt a hard slap on his thigh. He ripped his hand back as he flinched.

"I never told you that you could touch yourself." Bucky reminded Steve. "Just gonna have to deal with that for now." His smile seemed to be even darker than before, and he slammed his lips into Steve's, kissing him slow and painstakingly hungry. Steve began to snake his hands all over Bucky's back and chest, and he purposefully ran them on his stomach so he could gain some friction on his own erection. Both Bucky's flesh and metal hands gripped the Captain's wrists and pinned them about the bed. Steve felt the other man's tongue crash into his, and a low moan traveled from his mouth to Bucky's. At this, Bucky pulled back just enough where, due to his grip, Steve couldn't reach his lips, and clicked his tongue.

"You really don't want to follow orders tonight, do you, Stevie?" He asked, tilting his head a bit to the right. "I guess you know what I'll have to do." Bucky shrugged his shoulders and released Steve's wrists from his grip before pulling out a drawer on the nightstand. He lowered his hand inside, and when it arose from the inside, a pair of handcuffs were looped within his fingers. He brought them to hang in front of Steve's face, swaying them side to side.

"Arms up." He commanded, to which Steve obliged. He shifted his body so that he was laying completely flat on the mattress, his hands stretched out above his head. Bucky snapped one cuff on his left wrist, wrapped the other cuff around the column on the headboard, and snapped it onto Steve's other wrist, locking his hands above his body and away from his cock. The cold metal felt amazing on Steve's fuming skin. "Better. Can't have you touching yourself. Not tonight."

Steve, now constricted, made his way down Bucky's body with his eyes, marveling like always at his blue eyes, now full of lust and control, his chiseled chest and abdomen, and his cock, curling up against his stomach. Dominating Steve really turned Bucky the fuck on, and Steve was all here for it. Bucky was standing tall on his knees, watching his baby practically drool over him.

"You like what ya see, huh baby doll?"

"Always."

"Well you look pretty damn good yourself." Bucky almost giggled, biting his lip. "S’shame you've been bad."

Before Steve knew what was going on, Bucky had either of his knees on the outside of the blonde's shoulder's, and his cock was resting on Steve's lips. He almost immediately opened his mouth granting Bucky entrance, and without warning, Bucky thrust into Steve's throat, fucking his face roughly. He knew Steve was okay with this because before he did it the first time, they discussed it, but if at any point Steve wanted to stop, he and Bucky both knew that all he had to do was hold up both of his pointer fingers. No pointer fingers were up, so Bucky continued, his dick now sloppy and wet with his boyfriend's spit.

"Mouth's so good, Stevie. Always so good." Bucky kept thrusting into Steve's mouth until he felt his high coming, and when it hit him he removed himself and worked through it, spurting all over the blonde's chest. Steve was catching his breath when Bucky ran his finger through the cum on his chest, and held it up to the other's mouth. Without hesitation, Steve sucked all of his lover's spunk off of his fingers until none was left, and whined when Bucky pulled his finger out of his mouth with a pop.

Bucky had come down from his high, but his eyes still sparkled with lust and hunger. He reached down to run his hands all over his boyfriend's abdomen, not so accidentally brushing up against his dick that was rock hard on his stomach. Steve whimpered at the contact, looking up at Bucky with pleading eyes.

"B-Buck please, I need it, please,"

Bucky lifted his hands until only his fingertips were touching Steve, trailing around each of his muscles.

"Sorry, doll. You have to be patient," he cooed, showing once again his fakest voice. The blonde shivered. "That's what happens when you act up, Stevie." He began to pepper Steve's chest with soft kisses, making just enough contact with his lips to make Steve get chills. "You can cum when I tell you to." Steve groaned achingly, and Bucky chuckled, his cock beginning to harden again as he backed away from Steve, stopping only when he was above his shins. Grabbing both of the other man's knees, he pushed them back aggressively, and he watched as the action caused Steve to throw his head back against the headboard with a loud slam. It didn't hurt him though, not when he was so hyperattentive to every move Bucky was making.

He felt like he was watching a God before him. Steve had been with other men before, not to mention men that were in the same complex at the very moment, but nothing compared to Bucky. When he was with him, whether it be domestic or sexual, he felt like nothing he could ever describe. His lover was right. He should've never left in the middle of the night without telling someone, top-secret or not, because he had left everyone worried, and there wasn't even one single person who knew to tell them not to fret. He deserved to be punished. He was completely accepting it, no matter how maddening it was that he couldn't touch his cock even as it lay against his stomach, red and aching, throbbing with precum dripping off of the tip.

"You look so good, Stevie," Bucky purred. "I can't wait to open you up." He brushed his fingers across Steve's hole and watched as shivers wracked over the other's body. With a menacing giggle, Bucky continued to only lightly touch the puckered skin, knowingly driving Steve to insanity. He squirmed against the sheets, hands still locked above his head. "Eager, darling?" Bucky asked, raising an eyebrow and reaching over Steve's body. He dipped his hand back into the drawer, this time coming back out with lube. Steve whimpered again as he watched Bucky coat two fingers on his flesh hand with the gooey substance, and lowered them towards his spread legs. "Ready?" he asked the squirming man.

"Please."

With a swift movement, Steve suddenly had two fingers in him, and he was already whining, begging for more by trying his best to push back against Bucky, but Bucky knew what he was doing. He responded by using his other hand, the metal one, to pin Steve's hips to the mattress.

"Not so fast, Stevie," Bucky cooed. "You're being punished, remember doll?"

Steve groaned, and even though his eyes were closed, Bucky had a feeling he'd rolled his eyes in frustration and annoyance, which only made him snicker. He continued to push his fingers in and back out, now curling them slightly, earning small mews from Steve's lips. Bucky had to admit, it scared the everliving shit out of him everytime Steve would come up missing in the middle of the night. It was quite frankly the most terrifying thing that he ever had to go through, thinking that something had happened to him or not knowing if Steve was safe. He'd gladly go back under Hydra's control and be tortured for the rest of eternity than for something to happen to Steve, but what always happened afterward was never bad. Dangerous, maybe due to the fact that Bucky became an animal with Steve submitting to him, but never unpleasurable. Maybe Steve had caught on by now. What if he went on these missions and "disappeared" on purpose? It was a known fact that Steve loved being controlled by Bucky, so maybe the blonde was setting himself up. Who knows? Bucky's thoughts were interrupted.

"Buck, 'm gonna-oh-gonna cum," Steve almost screamed before Bucky completely halted in his movements and withdrew his fingers from him. The absence of his fingers left Steve feeling empty, and he whined as his hole puckered around the air. Bucky quickly covered Steve's mouth with his metal hand so as to not get any lube on his face, and gently let his flesh pointer finger raise to his own lips.

"Shhhh"

He had been so caught up in the moment of getting angry with Steve when he came home that he had completely disregarded the fact that there were other people in the complex. 

"JARVIS?"

"Yes, sergeant?"

"Could you soundproof this floor for me, please?"

"Of course, sir."

Steve shook his face free of Bucky's hand, smirking up at him.

"Didn't want anyone to hear us, yeah? Embarrassed?" He asked, laughing to himself. However, when he saw Bucky's eyes go almost fully black, blown wide with lust and dirty thoughts, he stopped smiling.

"No, doll," Bucky ran his hands up and down Steve's thighs, causing them to grow goosebumps upon goosebumps. Steve shivered. "That's not it at all." He had the lube again, and this time he was spreading it on his dick, which looked painfully hard against his abdomen. He lowered himself, in the perfect position to fuck Steve. "I just knew that they'd think someone was up here trying to hurt you," He had the tip, leaking precum, placed up against Steve's hole. Steve whimpered. 

"If they heard how loud you're gonna scream my name." 

At the same split second, Bucky forgot all limits and hesitation as he let Steve's ass fully engulf his cock. He could see where his hips were touching Steve. He was balls deep, and Steve was in a euphoric state of pain and pleasure. Bucky hadn't opened him up properly, but he knew the pleasure would soon outride the pain, so he didn't protest. When Bucky realized he hadn't moved yet, he slowly pulled almost all the way out of his lover before gliding back in, a mix of lube and Steve's own slick providing easy access. 

"Buck you're killing me. Faster, please," Bucky heard Steve's plea, and as much as he wanted to continue his punishment, he was ready to fuck Steve into the mattress until he couldn't take it anymore, so hard feelings aside, he gladly went with the second option. Steve saw Bucky's eyes glaze over, and his body took over, slamming into Steve with more force than ever before. His metal hand had reached down to grab a handful of his Steve's ass, tilting his hips up to get a better angle, now hitting his lover's prostrate head on with each thrust. 

"Fuck, Stevie," Bucky panted, losing himself in Steve. "So tight, so warm, so good."

"Bucky I-AH!"

Bucky continued to plow into Steve, and he reached up to run his hands through his hair, now damp with sweat, pushing it back and out of his face. A smirk was forming on his face as he watched Steve lose himself underneath him. He knew Steve's body, and he could feel his finish coming.

"You wanna cum, baby doll?" Bucky cooed at the man below him. He saw Steve's scrunched eyes flutter open as he frantically nodded his head. Bucky wrapped his flesh hand around Steve's dick and began to pump it sporadically, all the while still nailing his prostrate. "Then go ahead, Stevie. Let go for me."

Upon hearing his boyfriend's encouraging words, Steve was over the edge, and he began to spurt all over his abdomen and chest, as well as Bucky's hand. Pleasure rippled through his body, and he screamed Bucky's name until it didn't make any sense. Steve's orgasm coxed Bucky to his own, and he was soon sloppily thrusting into Steve, spilling deep inside him and throwing his head back, sinful words falling from his lips, one right after the other. Steve's toes were still curling, and his parted lips allowed a few more quiet curses to slip out before going completely limp into the bed. Bucky waited a moment after coming down from his high before gently pulling out, some dribbles of cum trickling out of Steve's hole and onto his thighs. Steve then felt Bucky wiping his stomach off with a towel he had pulled out of the bedside drawer. 

"You wanna go get cleaned up in the shower, Stevie?" Bucky asked him, throwing the towel to the side after wiping his own hand. "I'll wait for you here if you want." Steve opened his eyes for the first time since his orgasm hit him and lifted his baby blues to look at Bucky, still kneeling beautifully in front of him. He whined.

"Noo, Bucky. Wanna stay right here. With you."

Bucky felt his cheeks flush red.

"Let me get you some clothes then, okay?" The brunette leaned down to press a soft kiss to Steve's chest, and he waded off of the bed and over to the dresser. He knew Steve liked to wear his clothes, and even though Bucky was smaller, he specifically bought shirts that were too big for them so that they smelled like him but also so Steve could still fit in them comfortably. He fished through the drawers, and his hand emerged with two pairs of boxers and two sweatshirts, one green and one gray. Steve loved Bucky in green, and he loved that gray sweatshirt on himself, and he smiled upon seeing the two in Bucky's hands. When he reached the end of the bed, Bucky helped Steve into the boxers before tossing him the sweatshirt and dressing himself. Once Steve was dressed, he outstretched his hands towards Bucky, making a grabbing motion with his hands.

"C'mereee," he whined. Bucky giggled while playfully rolling his eyes before complying and crawling into the bed with Steve. "Mmm," Steve hummed. "I love you, Buck." He nuzzled his face into Bucky's neck while Bucky pulled the sheets and comforter over the both of them.

"I love you too, doll." Bucky said, pressing kisses to Steve's temple. He let his arms snake around Steve's body, which always made Steve feel teeny tiny even though he was larger than Bucky.

"Just one thing, okay? No more secrets."

Bucky had a feeling Steve would be getting punished again though, most likely sooner than later. Steve smirked into Bucky's skin before sarcastically mumbling in his ear.

"No more secrets, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first attempt at smut so excuse me if it’s absolutely awful
> 
> xx  
> -caro


End file.
